christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Little Pigs
|appear=''From All of Us to All of You'' Rudolph's Shiny New Year Mickey's Christmas Carol Mickey's Magical Christmas ''Shrek'' series "Storybook Holiday" }} The Three Little Pigs are a group of anthropomorphic pigs originally created for the fairy tale of the same name. They are a trio of siblings, consisting of two lazy and foolish pigs and one smart and sensible pig. In the original story, the first two pigs build their houses out of straw and sticks respectively, only to have them blown down by the Big Bad Wolf. However, the smartest pig builds his house out of bricks, and the wolf fails to blow down his house. The story of the Three Little Pigs has been adapted many times, with the most famous adaptation being the 1933 Silly Symphonies short produced by Walt Disney Animation, in which the two foolish pigs were named Fiddler and Fifer Pig while their responsible brother was named Practical Pig. Disney's versions of the Pigs would star in three less successful follow-up shorts and had several cameos on , but arguably had a more illustrious career in comics, where they co-starred with the Big Bad Wolf's good-natured son, Li'l Bad Wolf. Appearances in Christmas specials Disney In the new animation produced for Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color compilation special "From All of Us to All of You", Fiddler, Fifer, and Practical make a silent cameo at the very end, appearing among the various Disney characters listening to Jiminy Cricket singing "When You Wish Upon a Star" from Pinocchio. 25 years later, Fiddler, Fifer, and Practical made a brief cameo at the beginning of Mickey's Christmas Carol, singing Christmas carols on the streets of England. Notably, they are shown singing right next to their nemesis, the Big Bad Wolf, who is ironically working as a street corner Santa. Later, at the end of the special, Practical is briefly seen playfully chasing after two of the Three Little Wolves with a toy gun. The Pigs also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. When the characters find that they are now trapped inside the House of Mouse on Christmas Eve due to heavy snow outside, and thus they cannot go back to their homes tonight, Practical remarks, "We can always build a home!" Later on, it is shown that the three of them managed to build an igloo. At the end of the movie, when the characters all sing "The Best Christmas of All", the Pigs are shown riding on Dumbo. Rankin/Bass In Rudolph's Shiny New Year, the Three Little Pigs make a very brief, silent cameo as three of the residents of the Island of 1023. Rudolph is shown asking them if they have seen Happy, the Baby New Year, anywhere, but they tell him that they have not. DreamWorks The versions of the characters from the Shrek franchise appear in both of its Christmas productions, Shrek the Halls and Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular. External links * Disney Wiki: The Three Little Pigs (characters) Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Rankin/Bass characters Category:DreamWorks Animation characters Category:Character groups Category:Characters from literature Category:Male characters Category:Pigs